1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved animation frame, and especially to an improved animation frame having effects that two pictures alternately change and the two pictures can be entirely presented for long durations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is clearly seen from the name “animation frame” that the frame is similar to a conventional frame for pictures except that it is mounted therein with some electric elements to increase some specific effects, thereby its basic structure also has three parts including a front frame body, a back plate and frame brackets. The front frame body and the frame brackets of the present invention use a technique of conventional frames, and the present invention only has an improvement in the internal devices in its back plate.
Conventional animation frames made by various manufacturers available presently are different but are only based on a principle, namely, its grating plate is separated from its pictures, the grating plate is fixed and the motor moves a plane plate stuck thereon with the pictures; thereby viewers can see a nonstop changing of the pictures at an unmoved position. In this structure, the motor rotates with a fixed speed to render an eccentrically rotating round member with an axle as a rotating center to drive the pictures to get an effect of alternately changing. The conventional structure has a defect: the durations for entirely presenting the pictures before they get into the processes of alternately changing are short; thus the important effect for customers to clearly see the contents of the advertisements is unable to get.
Referring to FIG. 7 that shows angular adjustment of a conventional structure, in which a hollow turning cylinder 401 is mounted thereon with a protruding cylindrical post 402 to drive a plane plate stuck with pictures to change its angular position; the hollow turning cylinder 401 is slipped over a protruding cylindrical rotating axle 403 on a main body of a back plate, the largest adjusting distance of the plane plate stuck with pictures equals to the diameter of the hollow turning cylinder 401. The distance for adjusting in such a structure is short, thus the angle changeable of the plane plate stuck with pictures is small, and a defect that the pictures are unaligned with the grating plate is subjected to being occurred.